Daughter of the Ages
by Ruby7777
Summary: Hikari Uzumaki is all alone, her family killed by the kyuubi seven years ago and the entire village seems to hate her for some reason. However, one night everything is revealed and she must choose whether to stand up and endure the hate for the good of the entire world, or crumble and fall into darkness, never to escape.
1. Prolouge and mother revealed

Extended Summary:Hikari Uzumaki is all alone, her family killed by the kyuubi seven years ago and the entire village seems to hate her for some reason. However, one night everything is revealed and she must choose whether to stand up and endure the hate for the good of the entire world, or crumble and give in, dooming the world to the rule of a madman. How will she cope knowing so much rests on her world-weary shoulders already? Not a zelda crossover, just elements of zelda. I do Not own Naruto, Zelda or any tech in this story if it belongs to another series.

**''**person talking**''**

**''**_person thinking__**''**_

**''demon/summon talking''**

_**''demon/summon thinking''**_

It is night in the village of Konohagakure No Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. A young girl lies in bed, all alone as she turns and thrashes in the throes of a nightmare. Where are her parents to comfort her you may ask? Well, you see this is Hikari Uzumaki, and she is alone for one simple reason: her mother and father are dead, killed by the kyuubi which attacked the village 7 years ago. When she asked the sandaime hokage, sarutobi hiruzen, who her parents were, he tells her that he can't tell her until she is old enough to protect herself or she reaches chuunin rank as a shinobi and so able to protect herlself from any harm.

(insert zelda's lullaby extended version here)

As hikari turns in the bed, deep in her nightmare, she hears a soft, beautiful song start to play and the nightmare starts to fade away like the morning fog clearing before the sun's warmth. A warm, lush forest appears and a beautiful woman sitting on a tree stump playing a strange instrument appears in hikari's sight. As she moves closer, she gasps at the woman's beauty and feels a warm calm feeling flowing through her as the woman turns and smiles lovingly at hikari. As the woman kneels in front of her, hikari can see that her pure golden blonde hair is kept neat behind her, flowing down her back to her waist, and her flawless ivory skin radiates her beautiful blue eyes clearly in the soft sunlight.

The woman smiles and hugs hikari gently before pulling away slowly and looks at her with the same loving smile on her ruby lips.''hikari, my daughter, i have watched your life and i am so proud of you for being so strong. My name is Zelda and i was your mother, and i hope you can forgive me for leaving you with the sandaime hokage of konoha. I am sorry that you are treated this way, but believe me, my dear hikari, i truly had no choice but to leave you with the leader of konoha to keep you safe from a terrible evil that destroyed our homeland. It is gone and faded from time by now, but there is always hope, for i shall be with you always from now on. I will never leave you again. When you wake up i will be with you and i will never leave. For now though, we must talk about some things.''

As Zelda spoke, tears came to poor hikari's eyes as she stares at the woman with untold amounts of hope and joy in her eyes. When zelda finishes, hikari, unable to hold her tears anymore, rushes forwards and hugs zelda around the waist, sobbing her eyes out as zelda comforts her, soothinglyrubbing her back gently. ''k-kaa-san, i-i was alone for so long a-and i always wondered if i was abandoned here because my parents didn't want me. Pl-please don't leave me alone again, and i-i forgive you k-kaa-san, i love you so much''hikari says as zelda smiles gently and kisses hikari's forehead.''little one, i will never leave you, now let us sit and i will explain everything to you okay'' she asks as she picks hikari up in her arms and sits down on the tree stump again, cradling hikari gently in her arms.

(end zelda's lullaby extended here)

Zelda looks at her with gentle eyes and starts to tell hikari what happened. '' Long ago, an evil man wanted to control the entire world and came up with a plan to use a Holy and Sacred artifact to gain enough power to do so. When he used the artifact, called the triforce, he wished for control of the land. However, a brave man named Link helped me to stop the evil man several times before we finally managed to seal him away. Unfortunately, too much damage was done to our homeland and it was too uninhabitable to stay. I managed to use the last of my strength to bring you here and seal myself away inside of you to recover and await the day when i was finally strong enough to awaken and protect you and teach you everything about who and what we were. We are called hyrulians, and since you are my child, you are royalty as i was the princess of hyrule and you have access to several abilities due to this. But for now, they are dormant within you and they can wait until you activate them when you are older.

Hikari listens with wide eyes to her mother's story and her eyes light up as her mother mentions several abilities that she will get from her mother. ''wow mom, that sounds so cool and we are royalty'' she asks with breathless excitement as Zelda giggles happily as she nods. ''yes hikari we were royalty, but listen, for the moment we must keep this secret until we can talk to the hokage and we can make sure he understands all of this and we can be kept safe from several groups of people that i have observed from within you. I will also train you in strength, speed and agility to prepare you for your abilities once they activate at the age of ten. I must warn you dear, that the training will be very difficult and at times you will want to quit, but you must continue on if you want to use your abilities to the complete fullest, do you understand?'' Zelda asks in a soft voice, though her eyes belay the seriousness of her declaration.

Hikari looks down for a minute before looking up at her mother, determination and pure will shining in her eyes as she stands up in front of her mother. A grin slowly spreads across her face as she grins'' yes i will dedicate myself to my training and i won't quit, believe it'' she says as zelda giggles again. She picks up hikari and smiles as the forest changes to a luxurious room with a large comfortable looking bed and light pink paint on the walls. '' okay little one, but for now, we will rest here, safe and sound inside of you, waiting for morning to come and i will be right beside you when you wake up. Sleep tight my little one.'' she says before both lay down on the comfortable bed and fall asleep, both content at being in one another's arms once more.

And that's chapter one! Please tell me what you think, constructive critisism only please. If you see a flaw in the story, don't put it in a review, IM me and tell me. NO FLAMES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. A couple of notes before the end:

1) this will not involve hikari trying to save hyrule from the destruction and trying to make it habitable again.

2)This story will follow Canon very loosely, as hikari will not be placed on a team with sasuke and sakura.

3)pairings for zelda and hikari are open to suggestion until chapter four, when the final pairings will be decided.

4)haku will be male and if readers decide to keep hima dn zabuza alive, haku will be like a older brother to hikari.


	2. Parent's revealed and training trip

I do Not own Naruto, Zelda or any tech in this story if it belongs to another series.

**''**person talking**''**

**''**_person thinking__**''**_

**''demon/summon talking''**

_**''demon/summon thinking'**__**'**_

_** Here are the pairings i had in mind for Hikari:**_

_**1)Lee**_

_**2)Neji**_

_**3)Gaara (after chuunin arc)**_

_**4)Shino**_

_**5)Inari (he comes back to konoha after wave arc)**_

_**6)Hinata (maybe)**_

_** Here are the pairings i had in mind for Zelda:**_

_**1)Kakashi**_

_**2)Zabuza(if they come back to konoha after wave arc)**_

_**3)Guy(she will make him not so spastic)**_

_**4)Iruka **_

_** Thats the pairings for now, if you have another pairing you want, review and post it and it will be added to the poll. Also, i have decided to make the uchiha massacre NOT happen, so sasuke will not be a revenge driven emo in this story, he will be a generally nice guy and there will be NO FANGIRLS, eugh i hate those creatures lol. That's all from me for now, enjoy the chapter everybody.**_

The next morning the sun shines through the blinds of hikari's room, illuminating the entire space with warm light through the blinds. As hikari wakes up, she notices someone else in the bed with her. Startled and slightly shocked, she leaps up out of bed only to see zelda laying there beside her, waking up from the movement of the bed. Hikari starts to cry as she hugs her mother tightly, sobbing into her shoulder in disbelief that last night was not a dream and actually came true. Zelda holds hikari tightly and rubs her back soothingly as she comforts hikari.'' There there honey, i told you i am not leaving you, you never have to worry about that i promise i will be with you always my dear. Now, let's get dressed and go to see the hokage and talk to him about some things.'' As zelda stands up and gets dressed, hikari goes to her closet and pulls out some clothes she had hid in a storage scroll with the sandaime's help. She pulls on a black tanktop, a pair of anbu style pants and boots that cover her entire feet and are steel toed. She heads towards the door of her apartment and after they both exit, they lock the door and head for the hokage tower.

The sandaime hokage of konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen let's out a sigh of sorrow as he views paper after paper calling for the death of his surrogate grandaughter. He shakes his head and stamps each one denied before throwing it into the garbage can with a scowl on his face. '_ Why can't people see she is only the jailor and not the beast within, she is the sweetest and kindest child i have ever had the privelige to know and love.'_He perks up at the sound of knocking on his office door and he stands up, stretching as his groaning back protests slightly. As he calls for the person to enter, he sees hikari running in with a joyful expression on her face, followed by a woman in her late twenties, with radiant skin and beautiful features. He turns his attention back to hikari as she hugs him and looks up at him with her blue eyes overflowing with happiness and joy.''jii-san, guess what my kaa-san appeared in my dreams and now she is here to stay with me forever. I finally have kaa-san back. Isn't that wonderful.''She asks happily, not noticing his slightly widened eyes as he turns his gaze to zelda, his eyes showing suspicion and doubt.

''Hello sarutobi, it has been a while since i left hikari with you all those years ago. I am glad to see her well, but not so glad to see that she is disliked by the populace and seemingly has something inside her.''She says with a fixed smile on her face, her eyes like ice as sarutobi's expression turns from one of suspicion and doubt to one of surprise and shock.'' Z-Zelda-san, is that you? I haven't seen you in over 10 years. I had wondered where you went, but you couldn't be found, not even by our best trackers. As for the other thing, i will tell you later. It is not a story for young ears at the moment.''He says softly, looking pointedly down at hikari who was back at her mother's side sitting on the couch in front of his desk.''Now what can i do for you ladies today.'' Zelda speaks up and smiles softly.''We came so i can be instated as her mother, a jounin of this village, and to tell you that as of right now, i am taking hikari here on a training trip for seven years, so she may unlock our families abilities and i can get her up to what she needs to be for the academy when she turns 12. Also, i was wondering if we could move into my husband's compound, since on this trip, i am going to tell hikari who her father was, as she deserves to know sarutobi'' He sighs and nods, knowing it's true and with zelda back, hikari is safe from the villagers and most of the shinobi chuunin and lower.

'' All right then, your requests are approved and as for the compound, when you all get back i will give you the keys to the gate. Take the letters and jutsu scrolls he left for you both though, as he wanted hikari to learn them and he left a letter for both of you that he wrote before he …... passed on.'' He says with a look of sorrow on his face as he stands up from his chair. After taking the painting of the fourth down, he wipes some blood from his finger across the safe and takes out several scrolls and letters. After giving them to zelda, she and hikari thank him and leave the office, heading towards the market to buy some supplies for the trip. She also gets hikari some more clothes like what she is wearing for when they return so she will have enough clothes to last for a while and also look like a true shinobi.

As they look around for a weapon store, a slightly run down shop catches zelda's eye as she notices civilians and low ranking shinobi walking right past it, as if they don't even know it is there. Walking in, she sees that racks upon racks of weapons stretch from wall to wall, from floor to ceiling. She turns to hikari and smiles softly."Now hikari, i am going to teach you how to use a sword while we are training okay, only pick one that feels right in your hands, not one that looks cool okay sweetie? Now go find a weapon you like." Hikari nods and runs off to look through the racks of weapons while zelda heads to the counter. A young girl with buns in her hair looks up from reading and smiles at her. After buying several sets of kunai and shuriken for herself and hikari, she turns around to call for hikari only for her eyes to widen in shock and the kunai and shuriken sets to fall to the floor as her hands go limp.

In Hikari's hands, being carried towards her was the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield, weapons she thought lost for so long, only to be picked up by her own daughter. She smirks slightly thinking of the irony at the situation before picking up the kunai sets she dropped and setting them on the counter. She turns to hikari with a raised eyebrow and asks her why she chose those. Hikari's answer almost shocks her again, ''well, when i looked at them, they kinda started to glow, and when i picked them up, it felt like energy was rushing through my arms and it felt like they were an extension of my own arms, so i knew that these would be perfect for me.'' Hikari lays them on the counter and zelda pays for everything, thought the master sword and mirror shield were free since the girl never remembered having such weapons like that come into the store, furthering zelda's belief that her daughter was fated to recieve these weapons.

At the hyuuga compound, a certain long haired hyuuga sneezes softly while training with his uncle.

The next morning, around 6:00, before the sun even rises, two figures can be seen heading towards the gate of konoha. They are both wearing travelling clothes and have packs on their shoulders. Upon reaching the gate, Zelda looks down at hikari and nods.'' Are you ready for seven years of greuling training to fully master our abilities, because only with pure hard work can they be mastered and used. I will also teach you the other areas of being a shinobi also, so be ready to work hard, my dear.'' Hikari turns and smiles at her mother, joy and determination clearly showing in her eyes.'' Yes kaa-san, i am ready for anything you can throw at me, i am ready to be stronger then i used to be and i am ready to learn also. Now come on let's go, i can't wait to get started.'' With that, the two figures exit the gates of konoha, not to return for seven long years, though both will return stronger and better able to face the harsh world of being a shinobi.

And thats the chapter. I know both chapters so far have been short, but from chapter three and on, they will be longer. Also, i am looking for a beta reader who will help me correct errors in the story and one who can come up with ideas for the story. Again the pairings are at the beginning and if you have any suggested pairings that are not listed, tell me and i will add it to the list in the next chapter. I am also going to start the poll on my profile, so go vote and review so the next chapter will be out sooner. Bye for now and see you next chapter.


End file.
